Look Into My Eyes
by Amplify
Summary: War has broken out between two countries and Tenten is worried about the outcome. Neji is fighting in the war and she doesn't want to lose him... [Nejiten] [Oneshot]


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Dedicated to: Jessica, my Nejiten crazed friend! ;p**

**It is kind of cheesy at times, but that's what makes it authentic. :)**

* * *

"Alliances in Leaf Country and Thunder Country have once again been disturbed. Apparently Thunder Country sent a spy to well, spy on Leaf Country to see if there are any new plans to destroy any of the alliances. Authorities say-."

Tenten closed the TV. Sighing, she looked outside the window to see her boyfriend/newly fiancé, Neji, training his byakugan. She smiled, thinking that he would be one of the ones representing Leaf Country in the war. But inside, a pain in her heart was getting stronger. _"Wars are pretty intense these days. What if something bad happened to him?" _she thought.

Tenten tried to reassure herself by thinking about the other war with Lightning Country that happened a few years ago. (A/N: They're like about 21 right now, so not the one that took away Neji's dad.) Lightning country lost badly, losing more than half their soldiers, and Leaf Country lost none and had a huge celebration and honored everyone who did something to help. (A/N: The war was totally made up.) Maybe this war will be the same.

When Neji finished training, he walked up to the house and opened his house's (and Tenten's too) door and opened the knob. He did this slowly because he felt a slight breeze cooling off his sweaty body. As he walked in, Tenten got up and greeted him with a cooling drink and a kiss, which immediately made him feel relaxed. "_Tenten cares about me. It feels good to be cared about," _Neji thought.

After watching Neji drink the lemonade she made for him she looked at the time. It wasn't too late, which meant that Tenten could train for a while. She ran up to the Hyuuga's weapon closet and took out a bag full of kunai and throwing stars, and a few shurikens and exploding tags. After she passed Neji on the stairs and was all most out the door, she yelled, "I'm going to go train at the old spot!"

She ran out of the gate and put her hands up in a V to stretch and to feel the wind. "_Nice day,"_ she thought. She walked past Hinata's part of the Hyuuga house and took a deep breath. Hinata was so worried these days because Kiba, Neji, and Naruto were going to be in the war. I feel so sorry for her. (A/N: The girls aren't going to be in the war because they got hurt a few days before they planned who was going to be in the war so they were left out and now it was too late to register. Konoha has thing with plans. And no, I'm not sexist. -.-)

As she walked along, she also passed Ino's flower shop and Sakura's house. They were lucky because they didn't have someone they really cared about, although they both (mostly Sakura) lost Sasuke earlier.

Tenten walked on, now in the Konoha forest. She jumped on a high branch and jumped/ran to Team Gai's old spot. She smiled as she saw the old bull's eye targets that all had a big hole in the middle because of her accuracy. She also saw the big cylinder of wood that Lee trained on everyday. Just the sight of the spot brought back memories instantly. No one from team Gai had went there since about 5 or 6 years ago except Tenten who went there occasionally.

She dropped the bag full of all the weapons and took out a few kunai and then threw all of them and they each hit the target perfectly. She grinned. _"I still got it."_

Back at home, Neji was taking a shower and thinking, _"I can't wait to tell Tenten! She'll be so happy for me!" _

Two hours later, it was late and Tenten came home exhausted, but satisfied. She opened the door to find that Neji was on the couch eating an apple. When Neji looked up, he smiled and said, "Guess what? I'm going to be one of the leaders in the war!"

Tenten instantly lost all expression on her face. She was pale and was thinking rapidly in her head:

"_Leader?! I'm so happy for him!" _

"_LEADER?!?! Leaders are the ones who are targeted the most which means there's a really high chance of him getting hurt!" _

"_What kind of expression should I make?" _

"_Oh shit, he's staring at me like I'm weird."_

"You're not happy for me?" Neji asked, a little concerned.

"No, I mean, yes I AM happy for you!" Tenten exclaimed.

"Then why were you frowning?"

"I wasn't frowning! I was, uh, paralyzed with happiness," Tenten lied.

"Right…"

"So…um…I think I'm going to get something to eat then."

"You do that then."

Tenten blushed as she walked into kitchen thinking that Neji probably thinks I don't love him or something. She took out some food from the refrigerator and started to eat…

* * *

**Two days before Konoha attacks Lightning Country**

"Argh, Tenten stop! Okay, you win, you win!" Sakura groaned as Tenten took her hand away from Sakura's neck and stood up. Sakura, Tenten, Ino, and Hinata were sparring for practice and Tenten was obviously the best of all of them. True, she was a year older than them, but her accuracy was usually the reason why she won.

"Ok, so the score is: Tenten: 4 wins, Sakura: 1 1/2, Ino: 1 1/2 and me: 1," Hinata reported. (A/N: Ino and Sakura tied. Like in the Chuunin Exams. Don't ask me how.)

Suddenly, Naruto and Kiba came running to the girls. They were scratched and burned and their hair was a bit poofy for some strange reason.

"Girls! You have to go hide! Thunder Country is attacking right now!" Naruto screamed.

"N-Naruto, K-Kiba, Are you really hurt?" Hinata asked, extremely worried now.

"Kind of, but we were pretty lucky compared to other people. Oh yeah, I almost forgot, Tenten!" Kiba said, rubbing one of his bruises.

Everyone's eyes turned to Tenten. "Um, yes, Kiba?" "_Oh no, please, let Neji be alright…"_

"Neji got badly hurt, you should go find him as fast as you can." _"Nooooooo!!!!"_

"NEJI!!!" A few tears fell out of Tenten's eyes as she exclaimed, "Where is he??"

"He should be at the hospital now, probably along with the others that got hurt," Naruto informed.

Tenten took off, running as fast as she could, tears still coming out of her hazel eyes, making her eyesight blurry and making it hard to see, but she didn't care. She pretty much knew the forest inside out anyway.

When she got to the hospital she burst into the lobby and ran up to the man at the front desk and cried, "Where is Neji Hyuuga?"

The man said, "I'm sorry, but visiting hours are over."

"But you don't get it! I'm his fiancé! I love him! I have to see him!" Tenten said angrily.

"That's what everyone says. I'm sorry, but you have to let him rest. It's the only way he can get better."

"_How cruel and horrible is this guy? There has to be some way to see him…"_

Tenten walked out of the hospital, just in time to meet the girls, Naruto, and Kiba outside.

"What happened? Why aren't you with Neji?" Ino asked.

Tenten sighed, letting the tears roll down her face drop onto the dry ground. "The man said I can't," was all she managed to say before she sat down on a bench near her.

"WHAAT? Some people are just so mean!" Sakura exclaimed.

"I think we should go in there and show him how important you are to him!" Naruto said, closing his hand into a fist."

"NO! FIGHTING WON'T SOLVE ANYTHING! "I guess I'll just have to wait until it _is _visiting hours," she sighed sadly.

**One day before Konoha's attack**

* * *

Tenten got up from her bed and yawned. She looked at the clock. "_6:00- not visiting hours yet…"_ she thought. _"Damn. It isn't until 12."_

She tiredly got up and changed her clothes. Without eating breakfast, she went outside and decided to visit Hinata. She walked to Hinata's part of the Hyuuga house and rang the doorbell. A sleepy Hinata opened the door.

"T-Tenten?"

"Oh, sorry Hinata, I thought you were awake! I can come back later if you want."

"No, its ok, I was about to wake up anyway."

As Hinata changed her clothes, Tenten sat on her chair, faced away, thinking about what she should say when she saw Neji that day. _"Should I say, hey Neji are you feeling better? Or, NEJI!! ARE YOU OK? Or maybe: Neji! –cries- I don't want to lose you! Wait, why the hell would I say that?"_

"Tenten you can look now," Hinata said.

"Uh, Hinata, how do you feel?"

"Feel?"

"Yeah, I mean about that 3 of your loved ones are fighting in the war."

"Well. I'm scared every moment. Worried too. And since yesterday, a bit alarmed," Hinata said, looking at the ground.

"Um, how would you feel if, um, something happened to one of them?"

"I'd feel sad. And kind of mad. I don't know why. I'm always kind of mad at myself when something happens. It's just a habit I guess."

There was an awkward silence and they both stared at the ground, not knowing what to say next. It wasn't until Ino and Sakura came half a minute later that they started talking again.

"Tenten, Hinata! Hey! We got lucky and saved a trip to Tenten's house, eh Sakura?" said Ino cheerfully, trying to make everyone feel better.

"Yeah. Hey, is anyone up for some ice cream? My treat!" Sakura replied, obviously trying to help cheer everyone up.

"No thanks," Tenten answered, still staring at the ground.

"We had a feeling you'd say that, sooo, we're going anyway!" Ino grinned.

Ino dragged Hinata and Sakura dragged Tenten trying their best to make them content.

After 5 hours and 55 minutes of fun and girl time, Tenten said, "Thanks for trying to make us feel better. Really. But right now I should go to the hospital because it's almost visiting hours."

The girls understood and left Tenten by herself, walking toward the hospital. When she got inside, luckily there was another person at the front desk, this time a woman.

"Um, what room is Neji Hyuuga in?" Tenten asked.

"He is in…" The lady stopped to type on the laptop next to her. "Room 303."

Tenten said a quick thank you and went to the stairs. She ran up the stairs as fast as she could, almost tripping on the last step. She opened the door to the 3rd floor and found a perfectly fine Neji in front of her. She gave him a 'wtf' face and he smirked and gave her a kiss. They both walked out of the hospital and right when they got out, Tenten yelled, "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU PERFECTLY FINE RIGHT NOW?! YOU HAD ME WORRIED SICK!" Neji rolled his eyes and said, "I was hurt badly, but I healed really quickly. Just in time to fight in the attack right?" he whispered the last part so if there were any spies, they couldn't hear.

Tenten looked down and sat in the same bench she sat in last time.

"What's wrong?" Neji asked.

"I-I… I don't want you to fight in the war. People who fight in wars get killed. A lot. And…I guess I just don't want to lose you."

Neji smiled well naturedly and said, "Tenten. Look into my eyes. What do you see in me?"

"I see…a strong and brave ninja..."

"And?"

"And a person who is as loyal to Konoha as he is to me."

"Right. And remember, even if something does happen, I will always be with you."

"…I love you, Neji."

"I love you too."

Tears rolled down Tenten's cheeks again as the two started to kiss.

**The day of the attack!**

* * *

"Neji, are you ready?" Tenten asked. 

"Yes, Tenten, for the last time!"

"Maybe you should take more weapons…"

"No, I'm fine ok?"

"Okay."

Neji was about to kiss Tenten when all of a sudden, a kunai broke through a window next to them. Someone outside yelled, "THE THUNDER COUNTRY IS ATTACKING TODAY!" Neji quickly said, "I have to go now. Remember, I love you." He kissed Tenten on the cheek and quickly ran out of the house. Tenten was left alone, touching the cheek where Neji had kissed her. As soon as he ran out of the house she felt broken inside so she got her weapons ready, including a shuriken with her name inscribed on it (Neji gave it to her), and ran out the door after Neji. She sensed some ninjas already so she threw an exploding tag and it destroyed the 10 ninjas that were surrounding the house. However, it destroyed part of the house as well.

As she journeyed on, she felt a drop of cold water on her nose. _"Oh no, not rain!"_ It was rain and evidently, since Lightning Country was attacking, a lightning storm too. She killed or injured some ninjas on her way to Neji, not really sure what happened because she didn't really care about them.

When she finally found Neji she gasped. He was lying on the floor with a kunai in his chest and a puddle of blood surrounding him, his blood mixing with the rain that was falling. Apparently, he got ambushed by Lightning Country's army's bosses and this was the result. _"He lied! He wasn't fully healed and he went into the war anyway!" _

Tenten rapidly ran to his side and started crying. No one could tell though, because, well, it was raining. _"Where was Sakura or Tsunade when I need them??" _Tenten thought, allowing her tears to stream onto Neji's shirt. Neji's hand moved a bit and grabbed Tenten's hand. Tenten looked at Neji's wet face, which had a bloody red scar near his eyes, his white, byakugan eyes.

"Ten….ten," Neji whispered.

"Neji? NEJI DAMN IT, SPEAK TO ME!" Tenten screamed mournfully.

"Tenten. Look into my eyes again. Tell me what you see."

"I see…" but before she could answer, his eyes closed and left Tenten by herself, soaked with rain.

She kissed Neji as long as she could, but then, suddenly, a laugh came from nowhere. She turned around and saw one of the bosses, coincidentally the one who stabbed Neji and made him in the state he was.

"You!" She snarled, her red eyes narrowed into a slit.

The leader continued to laugh. You know, the one evil villains laugh on TV shows? Yeah, that laugh.

"I'm going to kill you," Tenten whispered. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

She got up; holding the gift Neji gave her in ready position (The shuriken? Ring any bells?) She threw it past the leader as he smirked. But she was the one who was smirking then, because when the shuriken came back, the wind pushed it right into the leader's back.

Abruptly, a kunai came out and hit her on the chest. And at that time, Tenten fell down, and closed her eyes.

* * *

Tenten woke up, got up from bed then was shocked. _"Where the hell am I?" _she thought. Then she immediately knew. (A/N: Hospital, in case you didn't know) The door then opened and the person who came in was…Neji. Tenten cried in happiness and they both kissed.

* * *

"Do you, Neji, take Tenten to be your wife?" 

"I do."

"And do you, Tenten, take Neji to be your husband?"

"I do."

"Then I pronounce you man and wife."

The cheers from the crowd were drowned out of the groom and bride's ears if course, for they were kissing their hearts out.

Later, in the limo that had a banner that said 'Just married' on it, Tenten said, "Neji?"

"Yeah?"

"To answer your question before, when I look into your eyes, I see…my husband and my life."

* * *

**I told you, cheesy. Please review! This is the first time I wrote a sad story, so I need feedback!**


End file.
